Ask The FACE Family
by DaizNDust
Summary: Ok so finally i got this up and running... anyway leave all your dares and questions in the review box for the F.A.C.E family members and me (Of course) and we will answer as quickly as The World can run from Iggy's cooking! Anyway see you guys!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone~…Where the hell did everyone go?" The girl yelled and walked around the house looking for the four who were expose to be here but somehow they were late meeting in their own damn house.

"AMERICA, ENGLAND, FRANCE, CANADIAN!"

"BLOODY HELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" the British man yelled down the stairs glaring daggers at the authoress .

"Get Yo British butt down here and lets go this thing!" England muttered something and closed his book of spells and walked downstairs sitting down on the couch.

"FRANCE!"

"Oui?"

"Get your French-ness down here and stay out of my room!"

"Fine Mon Ami but im not agreeing to the last part~" the Frenchman chuckled and walked down the stairs trying to hug England.

"D-Daiz…."

"GAHHHHH geesh Canada stop sneaking up on people like that how long have you been standing there?" The Canadian looked down and joined the other two on the couch sadly.

"AMERICA!"  
"NOT NOW YO IM FIGHTIN ZOMBIES HERE"

"I GOT YOU HAMBURGERS!"

The American zoomed down the stairs running the girl over and went into the kitchen

"Dude there's no hamburgers here"

"I know just sit on the couch so we can get this over with" The American stomped over to the couch and sat down huffing slightly.

"Hey everyone sorry bout that but I got them all together, Im Daiz and im the Authoress here we got the Englishman, the American, The Canadian and the pervy Frenchman"

"Im not always Pervy!"

"Whatever France anyway send us in dares, questions ANYTHING!"

"DUDES TOTALLY DARE ME TO SHAVE IGGY'S EYEBROWS"

"GO TO HELL AMERICA VEIWERS MAKE AMERICA GO WITHOUT HAMBURGERS FOR A WEEK!"

"Mon Ami's please dare me to tape those two's mouths shut…."

"HEY GIT!"

"HEY DUDE NOT COOL" America, England and France starts a fight.

"Canada this is why you are my favorite…."

"WHO?" Everyone but Daiz and Canada yells.

"T-Thank you Daiz…" The Canadian sighed blushing looking sideways.

"No Mon Ami Daiz you have to love me, I have to be your favorite Oui?" France wraps his arms around Daiz.

"Shut up Fracey-Pants" Daiz slaps France and pushes him back onto the couch and looks at everyone.

"Anyway guys send in those requests and questions you all have for this lovely family….we will be waiting see you guys"


	2. Chapter 2: Jeanne

"Hahahahaha oh this ones funny GUYS GET DOWN HERE!"

"What the hell do you want Daiz its like 7 in the morning!"

"We got our first dare!" With that said all four countries came tumbling down the stairs and fought for the couch.

_**Jeanne: England. you have to kiss France with tongue for 2 min.**_

Everyone busted out laughing while England and France stood there blushing.

"Why bloody me!? Anybody but the frog!"

"That's the dare Iggy…."

"Can we at least go into the other room….."

"Nope"

England glared daggers at Daiz and him and France slowly walked up to each other.

"Hahaha this is like totally going to be funny!"

"Wanker Shut up!" England and France hesitantly locked lips while Daiz and Canada snapped pictures.

"Oh Japan are going to love these…."

"O-Oui….."

"Now we wait for two minutes…."

"I bet you dude and dudette it's going to last longer"

"Bring it America how much you betting"

"One thousand"

"You better put you money where your mouth is!"

"G-Guys why don't we just bet five d-dollars because I don't think D-Daiz has that much money…"

"Canada im the one going to win this bet so I don't have to worry about it….."

~Ten Minutes later~

"Daiz you owe me a thousand!"

"Damnit!"

France and England had already pulled apart and the video that Daiz took was sent to every country for the whole world to see!

"W-Wait what the hell did you just say wanker"

"…"

Both America and Daiz ran away laughing from the pissed off Iggy leaving Canada and France here to say good bye

"Good Bye Mon ami's!"

"G-Good bye…."


	3. Chapter 3: Massachusets and Boston

"Oui everyone im France im a big perv and all dat…."

"Daiz what the bloody hell are you doing….?"

"Umm…..HEY WE HAVE ANOTHER MESSAGE IGGY LETS READ IT!"

"Alright then…wanker…."

"British…."

_**Salut!**_

_**Anyways, I want France to kick everyone's asses. And England to tell everyone**_

_**in the entire world that France is better than England. America, England, shut**_

_**up for one day. Canada, go jump off the tallest building in the world in-**_

_**Dubai, was it? From the top, s'il te plait.**_

_**France, after kicking everybody's asses, can you get Arthur to make me some**_

_**scones, roast beef, and get me some kippers, please? Merci!**_

_**And then send over some crépes too. With strawberries and cream! /had it at a**_

_**French restaurant in Boston and loves it/**_

_**Massachusetts: Oh be honest, you liked everything at that restaurant. Duck**_

_**fondant, cubed potatoes, the lamb-**_

_**B: SHUT UP YOU'RE MAKING ME HUNGRY AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE TO EAT IS**_

_**OATMEAL!**_

_**MA: Sorry... hello America, England.**_

_**B: /huffs/ Well, do that for us, will you? Merci beaucoup.**_

_**MA: Arigatō!**_

_**B: SPEAK ANGLAIS!**_

_**MA: What about you?**_

_**B: I'm the exception.**_

"Yo Massachusetts! Yo Boston!"

"Hello Wanker hello Massachusetts…."

"Okay so France you get to kick everyone asses then you have to make England send Boston the food"

"Oui…."

France kicks everyone's asses and ships Boston all the food he wanted from England.

"…"

Canada goes and jumps off the mountain landing on a tree and falls to the ground breaking an arm.

_Meanwhile~_

"Dude you know im not going to be quiet all day!"

"Wanker just do it…"

So England and America become silent for one day, England waits for the next meeting to tell the World that France is better than England.

_Back at the house~_

"This is great now I have the whole house to myself thanks for doing those dares guys now maybe I can get this place cleaned before Canada returns from the hospital, France gets back from the post office, America and England gets back from the meeting….."

Daiz looks around the messed up house that looks like it was struck with a tornado and see's tomato's on the ceiling

"…..How the hell did Tomato's get on the ceiling…."

Daiz gazes at the tomato's on the ceiling with a sigh and goes to get a ladder.

"Hola everyone~ im spending time with Lovi and Daiz for today so im here with you all now!"

"SPAIN GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND HELP ME CLEAN UP ROMANO'S TANTRUM!"

"Adios Amigo's!"


	4. Chapter 4: PortiaQ

"Hola again everyone~"

"Hey guys it's us again, Canada is finally back from the hospital and is all healed! Thank god!"

"O-Oui….."

"Okay so lets read today's email!"

**Lol this is awesome!**

**To France and England: why do you guys favor America? I mean, you barely pay**

**any attention to Canada. Its like you don't even now he is your son. :/**

**To America- i dare you to shave off Englands eyebrows. But then tape them to**

**your head. For the rest of the day! –PortiaQ**

"Aww man I love this person!" America snickered while skipping to the bathroom, England gulped and turned back to the email.

"Wait who?"

"Canada you idiot! I don't ignore my baby boy but those two idiots did!"

"You wanker…I never forgot about Canada he was the last of my children to go!"

"Yeah and my first! I don't really like America all that much….."

"HEY! HURTFUL!"

France, England, America and Canada hug while Daiz and Spain stand there taking photo's

"God Japan is paying us so much money for this…well me so much money…."

"Si~"

"Anyway time for part two America!"

"YAY!"

America walked up to England with the razor France and Spain grabbed England by the arms.

"BLOODY HELL YOU ARNT LETTING HIM ACTUALLY DO THIS ARE YOU DAIZ?"

"I am….."

"NOOOOOO"

~Five Minutes Later~

America walked back into the room with his Iggy eyebrows on his face, England was up in his room sobbing and France was over trying to molest Canada.

"Poor Canada…"

"Si~"

"Oh yeah guys I almost forgot Spain and Romano (who I have no idea where he is) will be with us for a while so you can start giving them dares too!"

"Si Amigo's and Amiga's!"

"Hey Daiz you bastard why do you have Spamano on your NOTEBOOK…?"

"….ROMANO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And with that Daiz went upstairs to beat the crap out of Romano, Spain raced upstairs to try and save Romano but his efforts didn't work out too well…..


	5. Chapter 5: RandomSpazz-chan

"Hey everyone! Today im getting my hair dyed! Thanks to France!"

"Oui its going to be beautiful dark auburn!"

Daiz is sticking her hair in the sink while Francis is washing out the dye while resisting the urge to grope her.

"Toni read the latest email aloud please!"

"Si Alrighty then!"

_**As a FrUK supporter, I am amused! *Clap clap* I know how to celebrate...**_

_***Takes out glowsticks and glowrings* GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! *Put's on**_

_**sunglasses*... like a boss! -3-"**_

"HA I TOTALLY SUPPORT FRUK TOO FINALLY MY OWN KIND!"

"Umm Mon Ami what is FRUK?"

"Spain you tell him….."

Spain walks over and explains what it is in Frances ear and France freezes

"You better not let Iggy find that one out….."

"Find out what you frog….?"

Everyone freezes and looks over at England

"You find out what FRUK is!" America announced and Daiz tackled him covering his mouth

"STFU America!"

"What is FRUK…." England asked unsure if he wanted to even know….

Everyone glanced at each other hopelessly and Spain walked over and told England the truth.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone scattered as the pissed England went racing after Daiz.

"Anyway YAY GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!"

"Don't talk about the potato loving bastard!"

"Aww Romano are you jealous of your brother…"

Daiz raced away from the pissed off Romano who chased after her.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME….." Then Daiz smacked into a wall and fell back.

"Anyway Dudes and Dudettes we better go help Daiz before she is strangled to death or she strangles Romano to death….."

"DON'T WORRY ROMANO DADDY SPAIN IS COMING"

"BASTARD YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"GAHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6: GerItaLuver

Daiz yawn and walks downstairs in the early morning looking around.

"First one up….I wish I wasn't the only girl here….." Daiz goes and gets her trumpet and starts blowing into it

"TOOTTOOOTOOOOOTOOOOOTTOOOOOO OOOOT"

America came tumbling down the stairs crashing into England, Spain and Romano jumped up from the couch, France and Canada came walking out.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARDO ITS FIVE IN THE F*CKING MORNING!"

"We have an email…." All the nations swarmed around Daiz's computer.

_**Hey guys~ **_

_**Romano: How does it feel to have your brother loving Germany?**_

_**Spain: Do you love Romano?**_

_**France: which would you rather date Iggy or Prussia?**_

_**England: What are your eyebrows man?**_

_**America: Why do you love hamburgers?**_

_**Canada: Who are you?**_

_**Daiz: How can you live with four hot guys (Give or take) and not be dating one of them!**_

_**-GerItaluver**_

"Romano your up first…"

"WHAT MY LITTLE FRATELLO LOVES THAT SON OF A BITCH! UGGGHHHHHHHHH!" With that Romano broke down the door storming out.

_**(I would have reacted like that too XD ~Daiz)**_

"Well…Si I love Lovi…." Spain after saying that ran upstairs to France's room blushing.

"Well Mon ami I would rather date…..Iggy…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WANKER!" France ran upstairs to his room to avoid being murdered by England.

"My eyebrows are eyebrows they are just…..bushy….."

"Yeah right Iggy!" America laughed and the hurt England ran upstairs.

"Well they are just so delicious!"

"What would you do if you didn't have hamburgers…"

"I WOULD DIE!"

"YOUR OVERREACTING…. And btw your boss called all hamburgers have been burned because of mad cow disease" _**(totally a lie! -Daiz)**_

America screamed and passed out on the floor dramatically.

"I-Im Canada…." Canada sighed sadly and disappeared into the living room.

Daiz looks around seeing no one there.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how im still alive! With all the yaoi here and all that! But im used to living with hot awesome guys…I just am….I used to live with the Axis…it was a dream…but then I moved in with these guys…they aren't that bad but it was better at the Axis's house…"

"Ni Hao!"

"OMG CHINA'S HERE" Daiz squealed and hugged China. _**(Major China fan X3)**_

"Ni hao Daiz Aru"

"I guess China is replacing Romano for a while, don't forget to send us in dares and questions including China!" Daiz said and hugged China again who hugged her back smiling.


End file.
